Playtime
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You help Jerome blow off some steam after an argument with his mother.
You were just walking by the circus grounds when you heard shouting outside of his trailer. It didn't take long for you to put two and two together that the screaming, shrilling voice was coming from his mother and the quieter, meek one was coming from the ginger.

The heated argument was short but she was barking out insult after insult, berating him for what sounded like it was just a small mistake with one of the patrons. You couldn't believe your ears, how someone could be so cruel over something so little. You nearly burst through the door of his trailer just to give that woman a piece of your mind but by the time you were stepping towards it, there was a loud smack that echoed in the trailer.

Instantly, you froze sharply at the sound and knew exactly what that meant. She was hurting him. Emotionally and physically. You stood there, in shock, and within a few moments you were going to barge right in but then his mother came out. She shot you a snarl before she rushed off, to God knows where.

You had to see him, see if he was okay. You couldn't just walk back home and allow him to be alone after what you just heard. A true friend would comfort him, or at least try. You knew he would probably try to shoo you away, but maybe, just maybe there was something you could do.

You knocked on the door of his trailer with a trembling hand. You were nervous, to say the least. You knew he must have been vulnerable, and you couldn't bare it if he yelled at you or told you to leave without even giving you a chance to be there for him. There was no response. You tapped your hand again, louder this time, and that was when you got an answer.

"Come in," he said around a grumpy mutter.

The second you stepped in, you spotted him sitting on the couch with a bright red hand print on his cheek, his head down, glaring at the floor as if it was the one who offended him, and that alone made a shiver run down your spine. You didn't understand how someone could be so bestial to their own child.

"Jerome, I'm so sorry," your voice cracked, and you rushed to his side, caressing the curve of his tense shoulder with your fingers. "I was coming to see you just now, and then I overheard what happened," you admitted, voice shaking. "I'm so so sorry," you repeated.

"You shouldn't have bothered, I'm fine," he whispered, his head turning to the opposite direction of you so that he wouldn't meet your sympathetic gaze, it was written all over your face. "Maybe I deserved it," he added so quietly you almost didn't hear it.

"Jerome, you don't deserve this, don't say that," you told him softly as you inched closer to his body, your arms securely wrapped around his shoulders as you kept him locked in your embrace, though it wasn't returned in the slightest. "You're such a good friend, and an even better person, you deserve the best," you answered, and he just shook his head.

You could see tears forming at the very corners of his eyes but he blinked them away, probably hoping you wouldn't notice. He glanced at your face but once he was met with the look of pity plastered on it, he looked away. He looked so fragile and powerless, as if there was no hope for his predicament. Your heart throbbed upon the sight, and that was when you knew your efforts were utterly useless. But that didn't stop you.

"No, no I'm not, stop saying that," he weakly disagreed, his shoulders hunched over as he looked in every possible direction but your face.

"I mean it, Jerome," you replied as your lips formed into a concerned frown, "You are really amazing," you told him, "you're always there for me when I needed someone to talk to, always telling me jokes to make me smile when I didn't think I was able to, you need to know that because I promise it's the truth."

"You're wrong, it's not true, not even a little," he croaked, his voice stuttering at times, and you knew he was trying with every fiber of his being not to burst out crying right then and there, it showed in the tension of his whole body as he stared at the ground.

"You are a good person, Jerome, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," you reassured, standing up from your seat on the couch so you could hug him properly. Surprisingly, he stood up with you.

You spread your arms out before you took him in your embrace, pulling him close to the warmth of your body. He inhaled your scent while his head rested on your shoulder, sniffling as he pressed his body into yours, both of his hands grasping your waist as he stayed in the comfort of your arms.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise, it's gonna be okay," you murmured the promise in his ear.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

But then when he pulled away after a long moment, he gazed into your eyes, his pupils blown with an unfamiliar glint. His mouth curved into a half smirk, his vulnerable and innocent demeanor seemed to have completely vanished. It was like you triggered something in him that flipped the switch.

Anxiously, you looked back into his piercing eyes, unable to read exactly what they could have met. Then his grip on your waist tightened, his nails biting into your skin with so much force that it made you gasp out, completely taken aback by the tremendous and abrupt difference in his personality, a side of him that was only unveiled until now.

"Jerome? Are you okay?" you said around a yelp.

"I'm bad," he whispered before he launched himself forward suddenly, and mashed his lips against yours, teeth painfully clacking together in the rush of it. "I wanted to keep it up a little longer that I wasn't but you had to fucking come in here and ruin everything," he spat out hoarsely.

You had a second to panic when your brain caught up with his actions, uncertain where this all came from. But then he was opening your jaw wider, taking your tongue into his mouth and sliding his own along with it.

"There's so many bad things I want to do to you, so many unspeakable things," he rasped, "and you're going to take it all because I said so," he continued around a hiss.

He let out a huff of hot air through his nose which skated over your cheek, and angled his head so your mouths could interlock properly, and you quickly found yourself reveling in the taste of his mouth. You were in disbelief of the things you were hearing but you simply nodded your head, not daring to object in any way.

"Good girls like you," he said, pressing his lips and mouth harder against yours as he carefully pronounced each word, "shouldn't be alone with guys like me. Didn't anyone tell you?" he questioned, his voice coming in hot breaths on your mouth. "I take what I want when I want it, and I want you," he growled against your swollen lips.

The shock of the sudden kiss was wearing off, dissolving into heated desire. Your mind was telling you to at least try and leave and run far away, but your body didn't seem to agree with the way you impulsively reached for his shoulders, knocking them into yours as your lips locked fervently.

You wanted this for so long, hadn't dared to think it could happen, and now he was holding you tight in his intense, relentless grip on your waist, kissing you like he could devour you from the inside out. He took in a sharp breath before he pulled away, dark eyes alight with darker intentions.

You felt your back being slammed into the wall behind you, and your head reeled for a moment as he pinned you against the wall, his entire body pushed into yours. You arched against him and exposed your neck, letting him nip down hard on the side, his teeth mercilessly sinking into the sensitive skin.

"Jerome..." you moaned, your whole world spinning for a moment as his hands wrapped around the back of your thighs and pulled them up and over his hips. You latched your ankles together behind his back while he resumed squeezing your waist as tightly as he could.

"Shut up," he growled, sending a tingle down your spine. Looks like he wanted to play today. He shifted you up against the wall, and for a moment you marveled at his sheer strength, how he was carrying you as if you weighed nothing. "You do whatever the fuck I say, understood?"

You gave a quiet moan in reply as he licked over the marks left on your neck, then trailed his tongue slowly up the curve of your neck and chin, and dipping into your mouth. You opened willingly and he pushed his way in forcefully, which drew a shallow whimper from you.

A little part of you was utterly surprised at his ferocity, but most of you was just so fucking turned on. He obviously wanted to play hard, and you were completely ready to give yourself over to his every whim. You felt liquid heat look between your legs, and your body suddenly ached to be removed of all these irritating clothes.

But just because he was calling the shots tonight didn't mean you wouldn't exact your own form of torture on him while you still could. Your hands found purchase on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and raking your nails down his skin without a care. He groaned and nipped you particularly hard on your neck, and you pushed your luck a little further by digging your fingers into the soft flesh. He responded by pushing you harder back into the wall, the sheer force of his body flush against yours, creating delicious friction, even through your clothes.

"Fuck," he rasped, his voice roughened with lust as he nipped your ear lightly.

"Me," you added with a small smirk, which made him pull back and stare at you for a moment, then catch your lip between his teeth and bite it gently.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he mumbled before he grabbed your hand and practically dragged you out of his trailer by his firm grip. You followed him blindly and silently as he led you to another building, letting go of your hand only to open the door of the loft. You took advantage of how he was distracted by capturing one of his mandibles between your lips and sucking down hard, drawing a ragged breath from his lungs.

He moved ridiculously fast as he carried you up the stairs and to the foot of the bed, where he promptly dropped you into an unceremonious heap.

He let you get your bearings as you scrambled to face him, looking up at him and recognizing the clear lust in his eyes. "Strip," he ordered, and just that one word was enough to send a bolt of pleasure shooting down to your core. You wondered if he had any idea how fucking sexy his voice was like this, and what it was already doing to you.

You didn't linger on the thought for too long as his eyes bored into you so you quickly slipped your blouse up and over your head. You tugged your skirt down with fumbling hands along with your panties, so desperate for whatever he had in store for you. Your hands reached behind your back, unclasping your bra and tossing it aside on the pile of discarded clothes on the ground.

His eyes darkened as he observed you undressing just for him before he reached forward and grabbed your ankles, spreading your legs and pulling you towards him forcibly until your calves were hanging off the edge of the bed. He let go and looked down at you, his breath coming out in shallow pants. "Fuck yourself."

Delicious heat spread through your body at his words. You leaned back on one hand and brought the other to your mouth, slipping two of your fingers inside to wet them, but he shot forward instantly and yanked them out of your mouth. He grabbed your chin abruptly and angled it upwards, forcing your eyes on him and only him. His fingers dug into your skin as he only strengthened his grip, making you wince upon the unexpected treatment. His eyes were flaring with rage as you stared back at him, and you immediately regretted what you just did.

His mouth was only an inch from yours, and you saw his mandibles flick by just a tiny bit when he spoke. "What did I tell you, you incompetent bitch?" he asked in a low, gruff voice.

"To fuck myself," you whispered, your lips parting slightly. He dropped your chin down the second you answered him and then reached forward to twist your hand down until your fingers were just over your slick sex, and he pushed two in to the first knuckle.

"Then that's what you're going to do," he hissed out.

"Okay, I'm sorry," you told him quickly, sucking in a nervous breath when he shoved your fingers inside.

He took a few steps back to watch as you pushed your fingers in to the hilt, then brought them back out slowly, glistening with your fluids. You paused there for a moment to tease him, and sure enough, his eyes grew heated as he took in the sight before him.

You thrust them back in and quickly set a fast pace, watching as his mandibles twitched; he wanted you and you knew it, but he wasn't done with you, not even remotely. A smirk came over his face, just before he turned away and walked to the desk nearby. You didn't need to see him to know what he was doing, and some very particular muscles clenched vigorously around your fingers at the thought of it.

You heard a drawer open and close, followed by the clink of metal against metal. When he came back into your field of vision, you managed to catch a glimpse of the handcuffs and the large vibrator that he brought out which made your breath hitch. He threw both items beside your body and stopped at the edge of the bed, looming over you.

His fingers wrapped around the wrist of the hand inside you and jerked it out, making you whine at the loss. He led your hand up to your mouth, pushing your fingers against your lips insistently.

"Suck," he demanded. You were quick to comply and wrap your lips around both fingers, licking every drop of your own fluids off of them and sucking for good measure, your cheeks hollowing slightly as you did so. He watched your every move like a hawk, and you couldn't help but feel a little smug as you made a show of it.

After you finished cleaning them, he moved forward suddenly, grabbing both of your wrists in a bruising grip and crawled on top of you, pulling your hands over your head without a care if he hurt you or not. He pushed you back onto the bed and straddled your chest, pinning both wrists against the sheets with one hand while the other reached for the handcuffs laying beside you.

You watched, fascinated, and aroused as all hell, as he opened them up and latched them around your wrists, tightening them until you could feel the metal biting into your skin. Your body flushed with heat and you writhed under him, but he held you down in place with his body.

"Don't move," he ordered sternly. If he kept this up, he was going to get you off just by ordering you around.

He rose off of you and spread your thighs, one hand running over the sensitive skin near your folds while the other picked up the dark purple vibrator off the bed. Your breath quickened as you realized just how big it was; the sheer size of it catching you a little off guard. He pressed it against your mouth and you opened willingly, lubricating the toy with your own saliva thoroughly.

A pleased expression spread across his face when he pulled it out from between your lips and brushed the head against your clit, your legs quivering in anticipation.

"You're dripping, and we haven't fucking done anything," he snarled, and you wondered if that was a good thing or bad thing, "if I would have known you were such a slut," he trailed off.

He pushed the toy against your opening and twisted it in slowly, letting you accommodate to the girth as he buried it up to the hilt without warning, his eyes riveted as he watched the toy disappear inside you. His fingers danced on it for a moment, and suddenly you felt the vibrator come to life between your legs. You trembled violently as you swallowed thickly, cursing under your breath that he had set it to the lowest setting.

You resisted the urge to squirm as he closed your legs to keep the toy in place, then crawled back on top of you. His hands raked down over your breasts and across your hips, where they stopped and gripped hard, then turned you over onto your stomach in one swift motion. His fingers tapped on the toy again and the vibrations intensified just a little, drawing a cry from your lips.

"Jerome-" you were cut off when he spanked your ass, and your breath hitched. He moved over to your left side and you turned your head towards him, just able to see him in your peripheral vision. His hands smoothed over the curve of your cheeks slowly, massaging them gently as they throbbed under his touch.

"You know dollface..." he drawled, "your biggest mistake was tempting me all this time," he told you, his fingers hooking around the chain between the cuffs and pulling your hands back over your head, straining the muscles in your arms delightfully.

You thrummed with excitement at whatever was coming next. "I didn't do anything," you said innocently, and his eyes flew to yours, mirroring the lust you felt within yourself. His hand slipped from your ass to tag on the toy again. The vibrator buzzed harder, and you had to squeeze your legs together tightly to control yourself.

"Did I give you permission to talk you bitch?" he rasped, the unexpected change in his tone making you shudder. "Don't talk unless I tell you to," he commanded, "and you can't come until I tell you to, either."

You couldn't help it, uttering a low whimper in response. He forced a finger into your mouth and you latched instantly around it, sucking hard. "And don't-" his words were punctuated with a sharp spank on your ass, "-make a habit of telling lies, either." He pulled his finger out of your mouth and trailed it down your arm, leaving a cool trail of moisture behind. "You've got a fucking dirty mouth on you, making those pretty little moans when I've barely done fucking anything to you-" smack, "just to turn me on. You always know what you're doing, because you shoot me these little glances from across the room-" smack, "-and you look so fucking hot when you do it. Every time you looked at me like that, I wanted to strip you down and fuck you-" smack, "-right there. And when you give me that fucking sexy little laugh..." he paused for a moment to rub the reddening skin briefly, before bringing his hand down harder than any of the other slaps before, making you suck in air desperately. "I think it's about time I punished you for all that teasing," he continued. Your breath caught in your throat for a moment and you felt moisture slick your thighs. You knew there was a reason you fell for this man. "What do you think?" he whispered into your ear, his hot breath running along your skin.

"Yes," you breathed, your eyelids fluttering wildly.

"Yes, what?" he growled, pulling your hands back another millimeter.

"Yes, yes to whatever you want to do to me," you answered quickly, much to his amusement. He spanked you again, hard, and you were sure that his red hand prints were covering your cheeks by now.

"Good girl..." he purred, giving your ass a good squeeze before slapping it again. "Maybe I'll reward you for being so-" he stopped so he could land another slap on your pulsating skin, "-well behaved.

Your voice wavered when you spoke again. "What's my reward?"

He licked the shell of your ear before murmuring into it, his voice sending vibrations through something deeper inside you. "A good, hard fuck, so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning, that'll have you screaming my name over and over again..." his hand came down again against your flesh, making your back arch unconsciously. "I'm going to make you beg, dollface, make you plead for release, ache for it until it's too much for your pathetic little cunt," he added. Another slap echoed through the walls.

"Oh god, Jerome," you moaned, your voice muffled by the sheets. He smacked you again and pulled back the handcuffs, his eyes never leaving your flushed body even for a moment.

"What?" he growled into your ear, the sound of it alone making you tense up immediately in response.

"Fuck me," you panted, "please."

Another spank. "And why should I?"

"Please," you begged, moving your legs just a little to alleviate the uncomfortable wetness that had pooled there from the vibrator buzzing insistently within you. "I need you, please."

"No," he spanked you one last time, his tone stern, and you knew in that moment that there was no chance of him changing his mind. "I'm not going to fuck you specifically because you told me to, exactly who is the slut here?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Me," you answered while nibbling on your lower lip.

"That's right, and no fucking slut is going to give me an order, "he said before relinquishing his grip on the handcuffs and letting your hands fall back to the bed. "Don't move."

You felt the bed bounce as he got off, and you waited for him patiently to come back, rubbing your legs together in a futile attempt to get yourself off as the vibrator sent constant pulsing within you. You heard his clothes drop to the floor as he undressed, and then the opening and closing of the drawer again. You heard his footsteps approaching you from behind again, and then suddenly his hand gripped your hair and jerked your head back painfully. You let out a grunt, but he ignored you as he knelt on the bed and shifted into your vision. You couldn't help but marvel at the patterned ridges and the smooth, curved tip of his member, your mouth watering almost instantly at the sight.

You didn't get too much time to admire though, as his grip on your head tightened and brought your mouth to his cock, pressing the tip insistently against it. You opened willingly, and he pushed your head down until you reached the hilt. You looked up at him during the brief seconds you kept him down your throat, his gaze just as intense as your own, then sucked in air as he pulled you off. He pressed back in again almost immediately, as he held your head in place and began fucking your mouth, your eyes not moving from the other the entire time. You felt his cock hit the back of your throat repeatedly, making you gag but sending waves of pleasure to the building knot in your core. If only he would let you rub yourself off, then you would be able to reach your orgasm, already the walls of your sex contracted around the toy uncontrollably, seeking release.

"Fuck, it's like your mouth was made for this," he cooed, and it only encouraged you to keep going for as long as you could hold out.

After a couple of deep and slow thrusts, he pulled out, but he didn't let go of your hair, as he pressed two of his long fingers against your mouth. "Suck," he whispered hoarsely, and you obeyed, coating them with your saliva thoroughly before he slipped them out and let go of your hair. You sagged back onto the mattress, just as he moved away to stand at the foot of the bed behind you. He slid the still vibrating toy out of you gently from between your tightly-braced legs, then turned it off manually and threw it to the side somewhere. He pulled your pelvis up into the air with one hand, making you reflexively lean on your forearms for balance. You could feel him spreading your ass, and your lips parted as you realized what he was doing.

He pressed a saliva-coated finger against the star of your asshole, pushing it in slowly to one of his knuckles, and then the next, moving around just a little as he moved on further until he was in up to the hilt. You let your body accommodate the intrusion for a moment, then added the second finger in. He went just as slow until he was completely in, then scissored his fingers inside you lightly to open you up. He pulled his fingers out and then a moment later you felt the head of his cock glide against you, pushing in slowly as you stretched to let him in. He grunted under his breath, his teeth clenched as he managed to push all the way in, then moved out slowly. You emitted a loud gasp as the feelings of being filled by him threatened to overwhelm you, your mind going into overdrive as he thrust back in and set a slow pace. Moans left your throat and you buried your face in the sheets to muffle them as he took you from behind, picking up his pace just a little more with each movement.

"Fuck, Jerome..." you whimpered, and you were rewarded with a hard slap on your ass that made your muscles tighten instantly around him.

He groaned at that, as whatever reprimand he was going to say fell away from his mind. "You're so fucking tight," he hissed, his speed steadily increasing as his hands kept you locked in place and unable to move your hips, even in the slightest. One hand snaked out to grab hold of your hair and wrench your head back, just as he leaned over your body to hover his mouth over your ear. You felt his mandibles flutter against your skin, and you knew he was just as fucking turned on as you were right now, which was an awful lot. His teeth ran over your shoulder, followed by his tongue along the outside of your ear. "Who do you belong to?" he growled low in your ear.

"You," you breathed, your voice almost completely inaudible between your moans, and after the word slipped out you wonder if he could hear it.

He tugged your hair again sharply when he asked, "Who? Didn't quite catch that one dollface, gonna have to speak up for me, or I'll gladly stop," he threatened.

"I belong to you, Jerome," you told him in a louder voice, one that he would approve of.

He abruptly let go of your hair and dug his fingers into the flesh of your ass as he full out pounded you, drawing a muffled scream from his throat as he started to thrust rapidly, setting a demanding rhythm. You moaned his name out over and over again, just like he said you would, your voice coming out haltingly and frantically. You struggled against the handcuffs to rub your clit, but they were unrelenting, and you simply had to make do as he fucked you deeper with every thrust. The muscles in your lower body clenched tightly and he groaned loudly; you knew he was getting close to release, and you tightened them again in an effort to get him off, but he pulled out with a slick pop right afterwards.

"Not yet," he whispered hoarsely. You were frozen in place, your muscles unable to move after the hard fucking he had just given you. Your knees felt wobbly and you were afraid they would give out on you, but he was back before that could happen. He pushed your hips down to the bed again and turned you over, tugging the chain of the handcuffs up so your arms were pushed up as far as they would go. "Tell me what you want," he said as he trailed his hot mouth over the hollow of your neck.

You couldn't form any coherent thought. "I-" your breath caught as he placed his mouth around your trachea, not biting down but sending thrums of arousal and tremors through you. You were still trying to process what was happening, wondering what it was you did that provoked this side of him, or if it was inside of him the whole time, but in the midst of that thought you found yourself not caring in the slightest.

"Tell me," he rumbled, his teeth scraping along your skin just a bit, making you shake all the more.

"I want you to fuck me hard," you whispered, your breathing growing shallow. "I want to feel you inside me, claim me for your own."

"And?" he said as he pulled away from your neck to look you in the eyes with that devilish glow in his, never wavering from your own. He wanted to be indulged, and you thought you could do that.

"I want you to come inside me, fill me with your come until it spills out of me, fuck me so hard that my pussy feels raw for hours afterwards-" you told him, watching as he inhaled sharply, "-I want you to make me beg, drive me insane with your cock, send me-"

"You want me to make you beg?" he repeated in a low tone, pure need burning in his eyes. He seemed to approve of that part.

"Yes, please Jerome, please," you pleaded.

He pulled away suddenly and grabbed your legs behind the knees, separating them roughly and nestling himself between them. You rested your legs on his hips as he grasped the back of your neck hard, the other hand lining himself up with your entrance. You trembled helplessly from the intensity in his eyes, holding your breath as you waited for him to enter. He didn't move though, just stayed completely still as his mandibles widened into a teasing smirk. He was going to draw this out, you realized, he was really going to make you beg and scream for this.

You bucked up to try and force his member in but it was futile, and he instantly moved the hand behind your neck to your hips, pinning them down forcefully. You moaned and struggled, but his grip was unrelenting as he inched forward just a tiny bit to rub along your folds. You nearly cried out from his slow torture.

"I thought you wanted me to make you beg," he whispered into your ear, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Fuck, I didn't mean it like this, just-" you uttered around a shaky breath.

"Ah, ah, I thought I told you not to lie anymore with that dirty mouth, remember?" he said in a gravelly tone.

"Jerome," you moaned, your eyes squeezing shut as you felt him gently prod your entrance.

"I'm going to make you scream for me, doll," he promised, his voice husky. "I'm going to make you want me so badly it hurts."

You tried to squirm but he was holding you down too hard for that. "Just - please, come on," you implored, hoping there was a part of him that would be so kind to just give it to you already.

He hummed, the sound sending tremors of arousal down your spine, as if you could be turned on more. "Tsk tsk, I call the shots here, so you'll do what I want," he growled. His tongue flicked across your lips, tracing the shape of them with a smug smirk on his face. He pushed just the tip of his cock inside you, and you immediately let out a wanton moan, arching your head back. His prolonged teasing was making everything hypersensitive, making you that much more aware of his every touch.

You whispered his name again, almost pleading, and he rewarded you with only a small push, giving you maybe another two centimeters at most. You wanted to scream. "J-Just," you stuttered, unable to finish because he reduced you to a whimpering mess.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" he murmured, burying his face in your hair. "The way you smell, the way you walk, the way you smile, you have no idea how many times in a day I think about ripping off your clothes whenever you're around and taking you anywhere I can, how long I've been wanting to fuck you senseless," he admitted around hoarse whispers. He pushed in just a little more, and you cried out. He was only halfway in too. "Every time you came around to visit me I wanted to fuck you the second I saw you and force you to your knees and have you suck me off until I came down your throat. That's what you do to me, dollface, that's how crazy you drive me," he hissed loudly.

It was hard to speak, but you managed to open your mouth and breathe out, "Are you going to make good on all these promises, Jerome?"

He paused, looking into your eyes then slid in another inch. "Oh I will, doll," he assured you, "and you'll take whatever I give you."

You swallowed heavily, cheeks flushed as you drew in another breath. Your walls were clenching erratically around him, and you were so close to the edge, if only he would speed up a little, then you would be able to. He must have noticed your anticipation, as he thrust in deeper. You wondered how he was even able to keep himself steady for that long without bursting. "Don't come until I tell you to," he warned, his teeth biting down on your collarbone with just the right amount of pressure, knowing how close you were with how much you fluttered all around him.

"Please, I can't, just-" you uttered softly.

"Don't come, dollface," he warned more insistently this time, his eyes boring into yours as he spoke each word. Every muscle in your body tightened as you tried to keep it in, just for him, and he didn't move a single muscle as he studied you intently. You squeezed your eyes shut in a conscious effort to keep it in, and a few shuddering breaths later you managed to control yourself. He grinned at that, then pushed in all the way, making your world explode a little at the sudden feeling of fullness between your legs. He leaned down to your ear and pressed his mouth against it. "Don't you dare fucking come," he repeated one last time, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into you.

You groaned loudly, hints of a shriek laced in your voice as he began pounding into you at a punishing pace, one that you wouldn't have been able to keep up with even if you tried. Your whole body tensed, eager for blissful release, but you had to make a fully conscious effort to keep yourself from falling over the edge. You tightened impossibly around him and arched into his body, writhing as his cock slammed into you repeatedly and relentlessly. You were going to burst at the seams from it all, your heartbeat racing at a pace that couldn't, shouldn't be possible. White lights flooded your vision as your breathing grew more and more ragged, and you could hear him panting above you, on the edge just as you were.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, alerting you to the fact that he was getting close. You snapped open your eyes and watched him become undone above you, falling to pieces as his imminent orgasm threatened to pull him apart. His eyes flew open to watch you too, wide and almost shaky. He was mid-stroke when he froze and let out a loud gasp, and you felt warm liquid fill you near the entrance of your sex. You couldn't hold it much longer, couldn't keep yourself together, but you managed to find just a little bit more strength as he pulled out of you and replaced his cock with his mouth, watching your body heave with the effort to keep your orgasm at bay. His mouth brushed deliciously against your clit, and that was almost the last straw.

"Come for me, now," he ordered, and you finally, finally let go, arching your back and letting your orgasm flood you as a scream left your lips. Your vision went completely blank, every inch of your skin tingling violently as one of the longest orgasms of your life exploded behind your eyes. It was as if you had been electrocuted, every nerve in your body rigid and throbbing, and your mind was entirely empty save for the hot ecstasy coursing through your veins.

You were faintly aware of his mouth against your entrance, sucking hard and occasionally lapping against your folds or thighs, as he drew every single drop of your mingled juices into his mouth. You weren't even finished with this orgasm and you were already getting turned on again. You felt his tongue push into your sex in an effort to capture all of it in his mouth. You propped yourself up onto your elbows to watch him, his own eyes coming up to meet yours, still hot with desire, and you determined that it was the sexiest thing you had ever seen in your life.

You watched as he sucked particularly hard on your opening one last time, then climbed up to press his mouth against yours. You parted your lips and let him push your mixed juices into your mouths, tongues playing in the liquid. The slightly tart tang danced on your tongue as he licked off a dribble from the corner of your lips, and when he came back to kiss your lips, you pried his mouth open with your tongue and pushed the mixture back into his own mouth. He groaned in the kiss, and you could feel the smug smirk forming on his face as you continued playing for a little while longer, snowballing your fluids between one another's mouths, until he pushed it into your mouth and pulled away.

"Swallow," he told you, and who were you to deny him? He watched as your throat bobbed, then grinned when you opened your mouth to show that you had done as he asked. You both didn't move for a long while, simply staring at each other, and allowing your heartbeats to return to normal. The same thought ran through both of your heads eventually: playtime was over. He leaned forward and undid the handcuffs, finally letting you stretch your arms and rub the marks left on your wrists.

"That was amazing," you said, ridiculously happy and thoroughly satisfied.

"Mhmm, couldn't agree more," he hummed in agreement.

You leaned forward and kissed him deeply, brushing your tongue against his to let him taste the lingering fluid on your own. You pulled away after a long moment, and your face spread into a dreamy smile. "I - I had no idea you were like that, in bed, um," you giggled quietly, "what else don't I know about you Jerome?"

He laughed airily at your response and leaned in to press his lips against your ear before he whispered in it, his tone grating, "Oh there's so much more you don't know about me, dollface, but don't you worry, I'm going to show you everything, even the worst bits, the ones that are going to make you wish you never met me. You ain't see nothing yet," he rasped.

You laughed nervously at that, swallowing a gulp.


End file.
